


Hear me screaming (Broken lyrics)

by Anonymous



Series: Ellie's Song Fics [3]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Angst, Dark Skye | Daisy Johnson, Episode Tag, Heavy Angst, Hurt Skye | Daisy Johnson, Multi, POV Skye | Daisy Johnson, Post 7x06, Skye | Daisy Johnson's Superpowers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:28:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25110895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: 'Malick got away with it. He just- He deserved to die. Something about that thought felt… off to Daisy, but she was so shattered inside that she didn’t care. That was the only thing driving her anymore.'Daisy wakes up, but something's wrong. She's following in her mother's footsteps.'Dream', by Bishop Briggs.
Relationships: Jemma Simmons & Skye | Daisy Johnson, Jiaying & Skye | Daisy Johnson, Melinda May & Skye | Daisy Johnson, Skye | Daisy Johnson/Daniel Sousa
Series: Ellie's Song Fics [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1817431
Comments: 6
Kudos: 93
Collections: Anonymous





	Hear me screaming (Broken lyrics)

**Author's Note:**

> aw. Angst.

**_Crying eyes, broken bells,_ **

**_Back on course, no one tells,_ **

* * *

Daisy woke up gasping, tears welling at her eyes. She groaned at the sudden rush of pain complaining from all of the deep cuts in her arms. Someone above her pressed gently on her shoulders to lower her back down while voices filled the air around her.

Everything was too bright and blurry, so she shut her eyes and tried to breathe past the pain.

And then she noticed the absence.

* * *

**_Down we go, wish me well,_ **

**_I don't know where we fell,_ **

* * *

“Wha- I can’t-” she gasped and writhed as inaudible voices swam around and filtered strangely in her ears.

Her powers were gone. The buzzing under her skin she’d known for five years was just… gone.

She felt empty, aching, like she had after Hive.

“Daisy? Daisy, you need to calm down.”

Jemma’s worried face became clear as her eyes adjusted. 

“My powers-” Daisy heaved up air, ripping the cannula out of her nose and swinging her legs off of the bed. She staggered off of the bed and collapsed to her knees as alarmed shouts rang out. 

* * *

**_Oh, I had a dream that you couldn't hear me screaming,_ **

**_Trying to tell you everything but it wouldn't stop you leaving,_ **

* * *

She felt wrong. Broken.

A crack had ripped through her gut and couldn’t be healed.

It _hurt_. It hurt like she'd never felt before.

Sousa’s face swam into view as she looked up with eyes filled with salty tears. He placed a gentle hand on her shoulder.

“Hey. Breathe.”

“I- I _can’t_ ,” she clawed at the ground, trying to find some semblance of stability. “My powers...” she gasped.

“Are gone.” Jemma answered for her.

“What do you need?” Sousa asked, his words muffled in her mind.

* * *

**_I wanna wake up where your love is,_ **

**_'Cause your love is always waking mine,_ **

* * *

She needed… she needed to be alone.

She’d lost something fundamentally _her_.

Nathaniel Malick had stolen a part of her for his own gain.

“ _No_.” Still reaching blind, Daisy stumbled up from the ground and pushed away everybody trying to help her or steady her. She stalked out of the room and downstairs into mission control.

* * *

**_I wanna break down where your heart gets,_ **

**_So torn it's almost breaking mine,_ **

* * *

Malick got away with it. He just…

_He deserves to die._

Something about that that thought felt… off to Daisy, but she was so shattered inside that she didn’t care. That was the only thing driving her anymore.

* * *

**_I wanna lay here, lost and bitter,_ **

**_So long, I feel like I could die,_ **

* * *

_He deserves to die._

Daisy was trapped inside her own body. She couldn’t expel her hate, her pain out in quakes. Somebody had to pay.

What about the man that broke her?

* * *

**_I wanna tell you what my truth is,_ **

**_But it's buried down inside._ **

* * *

_Why wouldn’t she break him in return?_

Daisy grabbed her jacket sitting on a chair and after a quick search on the computers, she found Malick’s location in 1981. She hit the ‘open cargo ramp’ button just as somebody shouted, “Daisy!”

She whirled around and gritted her teeth. Most of the team was behind her, all with various degrees of concern. She felt as if the jagged parts that were left of her were cutting up any love she had for her team.

They just didn’t matter anymore. Why? They didn’t understand what it was like to lose yourself, lose the only part of you that mattered. She wasn’t even their Daisy, she knew that. Their Daisy had disappeared when her powers had been stolen.

May stood closest to her. “Daisy,” she said cautiously, still as impassive as ever.

Daisy moved to leave the Zephyr without responding. They didn’t know her, not anymore. They couldn’t help her.

But May caught her wrist.

* * *

**_Shining light, show and tell,_ **

**_Don't be scared, truth is hell,_ **

* * *

Immediately, May recoiled, and her eyes mirrored Daisy’s- splintered and broken. “What-” she whispered, but Daisy had already swung her leg over one of the motorcycles and taken off out onto the pier they’d docked on.

* * *

**_Down we go, wish me well,_ **

**_No one knows where we fell,_ **

* * *

“What?” Jemma asked. “May, what was she feeling?”

May turned to her, her face impassive once more. “Like her mother.”

“Her _psychopathic mother_ _?_ ” Yoyo asked. 

* * *

**_Oh, I had a dream that you couldn't hear me screaming,_ **

**_Trying to tell you everything but it wouldn't stop you leaving,_ **

* * *

“That’s not her.” May said simply, then moved away, leaving what was left of the team to gape at her.

“Her mother?” Sousa asked. “What does that mean?”

Jemma turned to look at the spot where Daisy had been standing just moments before. “It means that Malick took more than just her powers from her.

"He took her humanity.”

* * *

**I wanna lay here, lost and bitter,**

**So long, I feel like I could die,**

**I wanna tell you what my truth is,**

**But it's buried down inside,**

**It's buried down inside.**

**Author's Note:**

> ['Dream', by Bishop Briggs.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bqsiJPK-94Q)


End file.
